The present invention includes an apparatus for pelagic deployment that can provide a sustainable source of energy.
Now, more than ever, sustainable sources of energy are needed to both alleviate humankind's dependence on non-renewable resources and support the world's growing energy needs. The world's supply of fossil fuels dwindles daily. Coal, oil, and natural gas comprise the majority of the world's energy sources. A global energy crisis would be inevitable if the fossil fuel resources are depleted without first devising robust, sustainable solutions.
At the same time, the world's human population continues to grow as more nations become industrialized. This growth requires an ever-increasing source of energy to sustain itself. As fossil fuels become scarce and fuel prices increase, the populations that depend on these resources will suffer.
Notwithstanding their decreasing supply, the use of fossil fuels causes and will continue to cause adverse environmental effects. It is believed that smog and global climate change are among these adverse effects.
There are known sources of sustainable energy. These include energy harnessed from the movement of air (“wind”) and water. To capture the kinetic energy of these fluids, a turbine generator is typically employed. A turbine generator has one or more propellers that resist the movement of the fluid. The energy of the fluid drives the propellers and, in turn, drives a generator. The generator produces electrical energy that can be used, transmitted across a distance for use, or stored for later use.
There is a need for a sustainable, worldwide source of energy. This need is especially great in areas of the world without sufficient natural resources and/or the capability to produce nuclear energy. There is a need for a source of energy that will produce fewer adverse environmental effects than the use of fossil fuels. There is a need for a source of energy that can be deployed on an international scale.